


First Show

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: drabylon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-11
Updated: 2008-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he was told the <i>Times</i> reporter would be there, he only dry-heaved twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Show

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's drabylon community  
> Photo Prompt: Jennifer Taylor holding up a sweater while Brian looks on.

Justin thinks he's doing okay, considering this is his first legitimate solo show after five long years of shady basement exhibitions and attention from critics that has ranged from indifferent to apathetic. (Turns out that Simon dude was a bit of an aberration.)

When he was told the _Times_ reporter would be there, he only dry-heaved twice. He's been fine.

Fine.

Until his mother shows up and decides to choose his outfit for the show.

His mother.

Justin is 26 years old, and suddenly feels 16.

"Help," he mouths.

Brian smirks. "That sweater really brings out your eyes," he teases.


End file.
